


Roshambo

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Preparation, Sexual Humor, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, rock paper scissors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Clint play a game.  Steve wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roshambo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [misfire prompt on avengerkink](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/18271.html?thread=41993567#t41993567) \- "+1 Oh man, this is so awesome, I might end up filling it myself!"

"Oh man, this is so awesome, I might end up filling it myself!"

Steve snorted, tried to hold it back, failed utterly, and collapsed on the bed laughing, his very thoroughly rimmed, stretched, and lubed hole on prominent display.

"That is not part of the game," Thor said, his eyes twinkling. "I got rock, I smashed your scissors, therefore you were tasked to prepare Steven, while I had the honor of filling him first." He affected a glower while Clint just kept eyeing Steve, grinning, and occasionally stroking his upturned derriere. "Though to name his ass 'awesome' is quite accurate."

"Damn straight," Clint said. Steve kept guffawing into the mattress until Clint swatted his behind, making him gasp and thrust his erection into the sheets.

"You do get the privilege of his mouth first," Thor pointed out. "Assuming you haven't rendered him incapable of using his tongue with your humor."

"Takes more than that," Steve gasped out, laughter dying down as he got himself back on all fours and turned to look at Clint with a promising smile.

"And you will take all we have and more," Thor promised. Clint slid himself around to Steve's front, moaning as Steve practically pounced on his cock, sliding it down his throat with a needy sound. A moment later Thor pushed inside Steve, filling their lover to his utmost.


End file.
